


My way to you.

by nanasteiger



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, M/M, Thorin is king, everyone is kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasteiger/pseuds/nanasteiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is king under the mountain but he finds a way to go to Bilbo’s home to ask him to leave with him for another adventure and then stay in Erebor with the rest of the company. When however he comes to the Shire, with Bilbo there is his little nephew, Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My way to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gifset: http://richarmitage.co.vu/post/75699544488/the-hobbit-au-thorin-is-king-under-the-mountain (dear god the title sucks, sorry)

Bilbo has always been totally honest with himself, he misses Thorin and Erebor and all his dwarf friends like nothing else in the world (or at least something he could had have but he has chosen not to) but he doesn’t regret his life as his right now. Sometimes he just sit in his chair and close his eyes, listening to Frodo moving around Bag End and he knows that he has done the best thing, that that boy is the best thing could ever happen to him after the quest. After the battle of the Five Armies Bofur had almost managed to persuade him to stay with them at Erebor, had shown him what his life could have been, Kili and Fili had begged, Bombur had tried to convince him through huge banquets but the voice he was waiting for never came (and Bilbo knew that Thorin would never come to his door, that he was still so mad even if he tried to not be, that he loved him but not enough, that wanted him to stay but couldn’t stand him around, not then). The death of Drogo and Primula did all the job for him and he was glad (among the grief of losing again someone he loved all over again) to come back to the Shire with a purpose.  
The first time his eyes landed to -the oh so young and innocent and sad- Frodo he was so afraid he trembled at the only thought of having that child in his arms. How could he raise a child, a little kid who has just lost his parents when himself felt so empty and abandoned and sad? How could he fix that broken baby if he was still trying to put together the pieces Smaug -and orcs and war and death- had left of him? At first they spent days, maybe weeks, in silence, adjusting at the presence of each other but in the end they started a comfortable routine, of small smiles and quiet but relaxed meals and the first time Frodo had run toward him, a beautiful crown of flowers in his hand and dirt all over him shouting a joyful Uncle Bilbo look what i did! he had the feeling that he could start crying and never stop because of all the happiness.  
Bilbo was happy now, he had found a new peace and the nightmares were less frequent (he still thought of Erebor everyday, asking how his friends were doing, if Fili and Kili were still those young rebel kids or the role of princes had changed them, if Erebor had make them more responsible, if Nori and Dori were still fighting over the smallest thing but in the end of the day they loved each other as always, if Gloin and his family were all good, if Thorin every now and then I still think of him) but he was happy.  
It was late in the evening, the cheerful fire crackled and the house was full of the smell of the good meal he and Frodo had before, when he heard the knock at the door. He sighed, the lazy and mannered Baggins side of his self awakening -who come at those hours to someone house?- but he stood up and when he opened the door he couldn’t believe his eyes.  
The fresh air of the evening coming from outside to his face, the small light from the porch lighting the face of the person in front of him -showing his little, sorry smile- and the clear sky above them made all that situation looks like one of his dreams.  
“Bilbo? Who’s at the door?” Frodo’s voice waking him from the state of shock he had fallen. He can feel his face blushing and his hand gripping tighter at the door knob and his mouth moving till there’s a smile, small and sorry like the one on Thorin’s face.  
“D-don’t worry F-Frodo. Just m-make some tea” he says without thinking too much, shifting a little on his own feet till there’s enough space for Thorin to come in house, again, like too much time ago, more relaxed since the last time, his robes cleaner, his beard longer, his eyes as royal as ever.  
They stay silent a long, the only sound are the one Frodo is making, the water running, the teapot clinking, the low words coming out of his mouth as always when he’s alone and carefree. They look at each other a lot, Thorin leaning against one wall and Bilbo uncomfortable in front of him, waiting for something like a critic or a complimenti or anything. He can’t think that there is a king in his house, that Thorin is one of the most important people of all the Middle-Earth, because in front of him he looks like his old friend and suddenly he’s very mad at Thorin, the same Thorin who didn’t said goodbye when he left Erebor, the same Thorin who never asked him to stay, the same Thorin who Bilbo had waited for so long now, when he was happy and settled and almost full again, there, in his house.  
Frodo brings the tea while they are still staring at each other and leave the tea on the little table beside the fireplace -and the both of them have the same flashback of a younger dwarf singing for Bilbo a song of longing and sadness- but he didn’t say a word, glancing for a moment his uncle and his strange guest, too polite to interfere.  
“So, he’s your son?” Thorin voice is deep as Bilbo has hoped he could forget and makes him shiver a little and gives him the strength he needed to move, sitting again on his chair. There’s something in his blue eyes that is trying to tell him something, that little sigh of impatience and amusement when Bilbo look at him instead of answering, that small smile he can’t understand.  
“N-nephew” he says, like he can’t talk without stuttering. Thorin, still standing and looking at him, makes him more uncomfortable than the first time they met each other, and at the time he was much more harsh, almost insulting toward the hobbit. And Bilbo understand why he’s there in the moment Thorin makes the first step, opens his mouth and lands his eyes on him again. He’d love to not be able to read Thorin’s mind, to not be so connected with him and not feel that subtle sense of excitement Thorin is trying to spread.  
“I see. And i see you are fine” he talk slow, a tone so low Bilbo could say Thorin is trying to seduce him. And Bilbo is very angry now because how dare him, king or not, friend or not, Thorin can’t do this to him again.  
“I am. And i don’t know exactly why are you here after such a long time but i can imagine pretty well and before you say anything remember, i have Frodo now.” and he know his voice is betraying him, trembling and shaking when he wanted to sound firm and impassive, but he really meant what he’s saying and he hope Thorin can understand. Deep down, for so long, everything he ever wanted was that look on Thorin face, like he needed him, like there was something Bilbo could still do for him, with him. Another adventure, another quest in the woods, through the mountains, with his friends and the adrenaline and Sting in his hands. But now he’s not that hobbit anymore and “He needs him and i need him” because he’s all I have left, because he’s what have helped me when i was broken, because he have saved me in a way you couldn’t and didn’t want to.  
“I understand” and maybe he really do because he suddenly looks sadder and older.  
“I’m sorry” Bilbo says, startled from the emotions on Thorin’s face. He’s sorry he can’t go with him, that he made him sad, he’s sorry that even if they miss each other so much -and Thorin lips could not say it but his eyes when Bilbo had opened the door had spoke for him- they can’t be together again, he’s sorry because he’s not angry anymore and everything left between them is just too much regrets and words unspoken.  
“No, I am” Thorin take another step, coming closer and closer till his thighs are touching the armrest of the chair where he’s sitting, he looks in his eyes and deeper, making him feel naked and exposed like just him can do. “But i still want to be part of both of your lives.”  
Bilbo close his eyes for a second, sinking in that words and the sincerity of them, trying to not looks too happy and hopeful. Could he really have both of them? Could he really have Frodo with him, who keep him whole and sane and happy, and Thorin at his side? He had never even dare to dream of a life like this, too far from Thorin and too busy with Frodo.  
“Maybe someday you could come to Erebor: see Fili, Kili and the others!” Thoris voice was as hopeful as his wildest dreams that were running in his mind, making him feel dizzy.  
Is Frodo, who makes his way through them, jumping on his feet and looking at the both of them with the same amount of excitement “That would be amazing!” he’s saying, pulling one side of Bilbo shirt, tempted to do the same with the stranger. Thorin laugh is so rich that fills all his house and his chest till Bilbo his laughing with him.  
“Yes, we could do that” he’s saying, patting his nephew head. He could definitely do that.


End file.
